Istanbul (Not Constantinople)
(Kids Mode) |artist = ( ) |year = 1953 (The Four Lads) 1990 (They Might Be Giants) |difficulty = (JD4) (Kids 2) |effort = (Kids 2) |nogm = 4 each (Main) |dg = / / / (Main) (Kids 2) |mashup = Not available in-game |mode = Dance Crew (Main) Solo (Kids 2) |mc = Purple (JD4) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Light Peach Orange |pictos = 48 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup) 50 (Kids2) |nowc = IstanbulQUAT (Main) Instanbul (Kids 2) |audio = }}"Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" by ( version is used on the main series), (covered by The Just Dance Kids in ) is featured on Just Dance Kids 2, , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers Main series The dancers are various animals. They all have a blue outline. P1 P1 is a male parrot that wears a blue jacket, a golden hat and a golden belt. The end feathers are yellow, who's serve as his glove. P2 P2 is a female whale with a red bra, a hot-pink skirt and a red hat. Her left flipper is a light pink, which serves as her glove. P3 P3 is a male zebra with blue hair, orange trousers and a black jacket. His left hoof is blue, which functions as his glove. P4 P4 is a male rat with a purple jacket, purple trousers, black sleeves (which are hard to see) and a purple hat. He wears a cream glove. Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 ''Just Dance Kids 2 The coach is a boy. He has short black hair with a small crest, a beige jumper with a brown vest, ochre loose pants and white shoes. Background ''Just Dance 4 The routine takes place inside a building in Turkey. In the background, a real Turkish building, the Hagia Sophia basilica, can be spotted. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Just Dance Kids 2 '' The background is a boat with many bags, which is swinging in a port in front of an Arabian city. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hand near your ear and spin your head from left to right. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2 and P3): Put your hands up whilefacing each other. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4): Jump with your left hand down and your right hand up. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1): Jump with your hands up. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IstanbulGM1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2/P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) IstanbulGM3and4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game The routine has 1 Gold Move. Gold Move: Put your hands up while slightly facing the left. Instanbul gm 1.png|Gold Move Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup There was a Mashup found in the game files for Istanbul. It is not available in-game. Click here to watch the Mashup. Dancers *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''The Power'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''The Power'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''The Power'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' Appearances in Mashups Istanbul is featured in the following Mashup: *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' was supposed to have a Mashup, but for unknown reasons, it was removed from the final game. *In the beta version of , there is a bug that makes everything disappear, giving a black screen for some seconds, and then everything starts, but the routine, lyrics and pictograms remain not synced with the song for the rest of the time. However, it happened only in one video. *In the game, the song is simply credited as Istanbul. The full name of the song is Istanbul (Not Constantinople). *This is the first all-animal dance crew routine. It is followed by Copacabana and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *In the menu icon, the coaches pose in front of a golden glittery background instead of the actual background for this routine. *P3 later makes an appearance as P2 in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). **Every other coach in that routine was P2 of their original routines. *In , the song is heavily slowed down. * In , Istanbul (Not Constantinople) does not appear in the playlist. * The code name for the version is misspelled as "I'n'''stanbul" (instead of "Istanbul"). Gallery Game Files istanbulquat.jpg|''Istanbul Instanbul jdk2 cover generic.png|''Istanbul'' ( ) instanbul_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Istanbulquat cover albumbkg.png| album background istanbulquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|P1's avatar on IstanbulAvatarP3.png|P3's avatar on 80.png|P1's avatar on and later games 20080.png|P1's golden avatar 30080.png|P1's diamond avatar 81.png|P3's avatar on and later games 20081.png|P3's golden avatar 30081.png|P2's Diamond avatar IstanbulQUATP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on IstanbulQUATP3RemadeAva.png|P3's avatar on IstanbulQUATP4Ava.png|P4's avatar on IstanbulPictos.png|Pictograms Istanbulp1_jd4_pose.png|P1's pose in puppet master mode Istanbulp2_jd4_pose.png|P2's pose in puppet master mode Istanbulp3_jd4_pose.png|P3's pose in puppet master mode Istanbulp4_jd4_pose.png|P4's pose in puppet master mode In-Game Screenshots Istanbulactive.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu Istanbul jdkids2 menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu IstanbulQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu (2018) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids menu.png|''Istanbul'' on the menu (Kids Mode) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) IstanbulQUAT jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) istanbul p4 strikethepose.png|P2's "Strike The Pose!" appearance jd4istanbul.jpg|Gameplay Others NaeNae Coach 2.png|P3's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Instanbul_background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Istanbul (not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants Teasers "Istanbul" by They Might Be Giants - Just Dance 4 Track Gameplays Just Dance 4 Istanbul 5 stars Xbox 360 Just dance now Istanbul 5 stars Just Dance Kids 2 Istanbul Just Dance Unlimited - Istanbul Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Istanbul - Superstar Istanbul - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Istanbul 5 stars rainbow stars nintendo switch Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Istanbul Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode Category:T.J. Jones Category:Sarah Capitulé Category:Gracie Haschak